My Graffiti Boy
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Garis merah yang menghubungkan dua insan telah tercipta. Dibuat oleh Kami-sama melalui sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Pertemuan yang tergolong buruk tapi justru berbuah manis. Kisah seorang penjahat kecil serta seorang gadis penurut. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? /Warning inside/Pairing KibaHina/Mind RnR?


Hah, nyolong-nyolong dari masa hiatus.

Pada kangen gak? Ayo, ngaku-ngaku #colek-colekbahureadersatupersatu#

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu permainan yang ada di tablet author.

Langsung saja. Cekidot!

**My Graffiti Boy**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

My Graffiti Boy belongs to Evefox Uchiha

Rate : T

Pairing : **KibaHina**

Summary : Garis merah yang menghubungkan dua insan telah tercipta.

Dibuat oleh Kami-sama melalui sebuah pertemuan tak terduga.

Pertemuan yang tergolong buruk tapi justru berbuah manis. Kisah

seorang penjahat kecil serta seorang gadis penurut.

Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**_ (=' : '=) _**

**My Graffiti Boy**

Coret, coret dan terus mencoret. Ditemani beberapa cat pilox, tangan itu terus bergerak seakan-akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan tarian tangan. Headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya juga turut menemaninya. Sesekali kakinya menepuk-nepuk permukaan tanah tempatnya berpijak. Mulutnya juga tak henti mengikuti lagu yang sedang tak henti barang sejenak untuk berpikir sebentar. Seperti sudah tersusun rapi dalam benaknya apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan. Menyemprot cat berwarna biru membentuk sebuah garis lengkung pada si badan besar lalu menimpanya lagi dengan warna hitam ditepi garis yang dibuatnya tadi. Tangannya mengguncang sejenak isi dari benda berbentuk tabung itu lalu kembali lagi sibuk dengan si badan besar.

Sudah sejak tadi, pemilik tangan yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu terus mengganggu si badan besar. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 15 tahun dengan gambar segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Dan yang membuatnya tak berhenti adalah karena si badan besar itu sama sekali tidak melawan ataupun marah. Heran memang mengingat ukuran badan dari yang diganggu lebih besar dari si pengganggu itu sendiri. Tak lama, giliran si cat biru telah habis. Tangan itu membuang benda tabung itu sembarang tempat. Kemudian digantikan oleh si cat abu-abu. Tangan itu menuntun si cat yang tak berdaya, menari-nari di samping si badan besar. Menuliskan namanya sendiri kemudian memberi efek bayang-bayang menggunakan cat berwarna abu-abu sebagai penutupnya.

"Hah," Anak lelaki itu menghela nafas melihat hasil buatan tangannya sendiri dan tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan dari para cat.

Guk guk guk

Seekor anjing yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di samping pemuda bernama Kiba itu mulai bersuara. Sepertinya dia turut memuji hasil karya tuannya itu. Tapi, bukankah saat seekor anjing kesenangan maka mereka akan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya? Dan kenapa sekarang anjing itu malah memutari tuannya sendiri sambil menggonggong dengan nyaring?

Menyadari hawa buruk sedang menghampirinya, Kiba mulai melihat melalui kaca yang ada dihadapannya. Dan menyadari bahwa si badan besar lain sedang mengamatinya, pertanda ini akan berakhir buruk. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling apapun, Kiba langsung mengambil skateboardnya yang bersender dengan si badan besar yang diganggunya. Lalu berlari, melemparkan skateboard itu tak jauh di depannya dan dengan segera meluncur menggunakan skateboard kesayangannya.

**_ (=' : '=) _**

**My Graffiti Boy**

"Akamaru! _Let's go_!" Teriaknya sambil menatap anjing peliharaannya yang masih menggonggong pada si badan besar yang baru datang.

Mendengar panggilan tuannya, anjing putih berbadan besar itu langsung menghampiri tuannya. Ikut berlari disebelah tuannya.

Melirik lagi ke arah belakang, didapatinya si badan besar yang baru datang itu mengejarnya dan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui walkie talkie.

"Anak nakal itu menuju kereta nomor 10. Jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi!" ucap si badan besar yang tengah mengejarnya.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang dikejar si badan besar lain yang berbeda spesies dengan yang diganggunya. Si badan besar yang diganggunya itu hanya diam selayaknya sesamanya yang lain, sesama kereta api.

Sedangkan si badan besar yang sedang mengejarnya hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai petugas stasiun kereta api.

"Ini bagian yang kusuka, Akamaru." Ucapnya pada anjing yang masih setia ikut bergabung dalam aksi kejar-kejaran. Memang saat-saat seperti ini malah menimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda bermanik onyx itu. Aksi saling kejar-kejaran. Dan hebatnya, sampai saat ini dia belum pernah tertangkap. Skateboard yang didominasi dengan warna hitam itu meluncur cepat. Kakinya menuntun skte board itu untuk menunjukkan beberapa _free style_. Melihat jalurnya sudah ditutupi dengan si badan besar yang satu spesies dengan yang diganggunya, langsung saja kedua kakinya mengarahkan skate board itu ke rel disebelahnya. Skate board miliknya naik di atas rel itu, membuat roda yang semula berputar perlahan-lahan berhenti. Tanpa disadarinya, seringaian lebar tercetak di wajahnya. Tak sampai disitu saja, kali ini tiga buah kereta api menghadangnya. Menempati semua jalur rel yang ada. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menurunkan sebelah kakinya lalu memberikan sebuah dorongan pada skate boardnya. Dia melaju kemudian yang sebelumnya melempar topinya jauh ke depannya. Memutar arah badannya menghadap kiri, dia melaju di celah-celah dua buah kereta api.

Seakan bisa menebak dimana tepatnya topi itu akan jatuh, tangannya terulur ke atas tanpa melihat sedikit pun lalu kembali memakainya lagi.

"Yeah…" ucapnya menyadari untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia lolos dari kejaran petugas berbadan besar itu. Sebelah kakinya turun karena menyadari skate boardnya perlu sedikit dorongan.

Kegembiraannya tak lama hilang begitu melihat petugas lain menghadangnya tepat di sebelah kereta api bernomor 10, seperti yang tadi di dengarnya. Helaan nafas pendek baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

Matanya melirik-lirik sekitar untuk mencari jalan. Seringaian kembali menghinggapi wajahnya. Dan entah ke berapa kalinya dia disinggahi dewi fortuna. Tak jauh di depannya, tepatnya di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah pagar besi dengan jarak dua jalur rel. Dia pun langsung mengarahkan skate boardnya lebih menepi ke kiri.

Hendak mengarahkannya sekali lagi namun entah mengapa, dia ditarik oleh seseorang dari arah kanan.

**Set**

**...**

**Tuk**

Dia mendarat dengan tidak elitnya bersama si papan skate board. Mendapati tuannya jatuh tersungkur, Akamaru menjilat-jilat wajah tuannya, berusaha menyadarkan. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan malah menampakkan bola mata sewarna dengan mutiara hitam. Dia terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo setengah punggung sedang mencengkeram erat jaketnya dengan kedua tangan tak lupa matanya yang terpejam erat dan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ouch." Ucapnya berpura-pura kesakitan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Hanya itu yang mampu dikeluarkannya, ungkapan bahwa dia kesakitan padahal kesakitannya sudah hilang. Reaksi yang terlambat hanya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Namun itu berhasil membuat anak perempuan di hadapannya membuka mata. Menampilkan sepasang bola mata indah berwarna lavender yang sejak tadi disembunyikan. Mereka masing-masing tenggelam dalam pesona keindahan mata yang dimiliki satu sama lain itu. Baru disadarinya, memandang lebih dalam pada sepasang mata lavender itu menimbulkan perasaan ketenangan tersediri baginya. Dan baru disadarinya kalau anak perempuan dihadapannya ini seperti malaikat yang pernah diceritakan oleh kakaknya dulu. Dengan mini dress bertali satu berwarna kuning ditambah motif bunga-bungaan berwarna cokelat di bagian bawah dress tersebut serta sepatu berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan bunga berukuran sedang ditengahnya semakin membuat anak perempuan di depannya seperti seorang malaikat. Malaikat mungil tak bersayap. Kali ini dia percaya akan adanya manusia berwujud malaikat yang sebelumnya itu sama sekali disangkalnya. Dirasakannya cengkeraman tangan anak perempuan dihadapannya ini semakin mengendur. Sepertinya dia kedapatan mengamati oleh objek pandangnya sendiri. Dan sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada yang mulai buka suara.

**_ (=' : '=) _**

**My Graffiti Boy**

"Oh, e-eh." Ujarnya begitu mendapati malaikatnya itu malah mundur selangkah ke belakang. Apa tampangnya begitu menakutkan dan cukup membuat orang lain ketakutan? Padahal, beberapa kali dia mendapati kakaknya membawa-bawa namanya pada teman sekelasnya hanya untuk mendapati siapa orang yang memiliki adik paling tampan. Apa cara pandang manusia dan malaikat itu bertolak belakang?

"M-maafkan a-aku." Ucapan yang dilontarkan anak perempuan dihadapannya ini sukses mengembalikan dirinya dari pikiran aneh-anehnya. Pernyataan yang sungguh salah, benar-benar salah. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang telah menolongnya malah meminta maaf padanya? Mendapati anak perempuan itu masih gemetaran, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan malah mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran.

"Tidak kok. Kau tak salah. Terima kasih, ya." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan sebelah headsetnya dan membiarkan sebelah lagi tetap menggantung.

"T-tapi tadi k-kau ke-sakitan." Ucap anak perempuan itu menunduk takut.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dan tak ingin melewatkan jawaban itu, tangannya melepas headset yang sebelahnya lagi.

**Set**

Untuk kedua kalinya, didapatinya dirinya ditarik oleh orang yang sama. Melalui manik onyxnya, dilihatnya anak perempuan itu melirik-lirik sekitar lewat kaca jendela.

"Tadi dia lewat." Ucapnya masih dengan mata yang mengawasi sekitar kemudian menatap Kiba. Baru kali ini Hinata benar-benar mengamati Kiba, sedari tadi pengamatannya hilang digantikan perasaan takut untuk sekedar menatap Kiba. Dan setelah Kiba tersenyum, keberaniaannya perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Dengan celana hijau panjang seperti militer, kaos putih polos yang tidak ditutupi sepenuhnya oleh jaket cokelatnya ditambah topi berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Kiba' dengan warna putih serta sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada skate board yang di dominasi warna hitam dengan gambar garis-garis tak beraturan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Hinata, membuat Kiba mampu mengunci pandangannya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kau tak takut lagi padaku?" tanya Kiba sembari bersandar pada badan kereta api bagian dalam dan secara tak langsung menyadarkan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak.

"Jangan balik lagi! Namamu siapa?"

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata terlihat susah payah mengeluarkan suara seraya memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya. Dan baru disadarinya keberadaan kalung perak yang menggantung pada leher gadis itu dengan hiasan ukiran namanya tak lupa dililit oleh semacam sulur-sulur. "Nama yang bagus." gumam Kiba.

"Hah, ada apa?"

"Eng.. kau tak berniat bertanya balik?" Kedua alis Kiba menyatu.

"Eh? M-memangnya harus ya?" Hinata mendongak menatap Kiba yang memang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti.

"Setahuku dari kakakku, kalau ada orang bertanya pada kita maka kita harus menanyakannya balik." Jelas Kiba.

"Oh, b-begitu. Eng… namamu s-siapa?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Kiba lebih lama karena selama ini dialah yang selalu memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Dan ini Akamaru." Kiba memperkenalkan anjing kesayangannya yang terlihat lesu karena sejak tadi keberadaan dirinya diacuhkan.

Tapi, begitu melihat dia dipanggil, Akamaru pun langsung mengitari Kiba dan Hinata. Pertanda dia senang. Ekornya bergerak naik turun namun kali ini tanpa gonggongan.

"Akamaru?" Tangan mungil Hinata perlahan terulur ke atas kepala Akamaru, takut-takut anjing itu akan menggigitnya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Kiba menyahuti, "Tidak apa. Dia tak akan menggigit kok." Ucap Kiba meyakinkan seraya jongkok disebelah Akamaru kemudian mengelus-elus Akamaru memulai terlebih dahulu agar Hinata mengikutinya.

Dan akhirnya tangan mungil itu berada tepat di atas kepala Akamaru kemudian mengelus-elus kepala anjing itu perlahan. Bibir mungil Hinata melengkung menghasilkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Dan itu mau tidak mau memanggil senyum Kiba untuk keluar.

"Sudah kubilangkan?"

"Ehm…" Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan ikut berjongkok di depan Akamaru.

Tangan anak perempuan bermata lavender itu pun terulur ke belakang lehernya, hendak membuka kalung miliknya sendiri. Setelah berhasil dibuka, Hinata melilitkannya disalah satu kaki Akamaru. Akamaru yang diberi kalung itu pun hanya bisa memutari Hinata menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia.

"Kau dengan siapa disini?" Kiba mengamati sekeliling dan malah mendapati barang bawaan penumpang menonton mereka dalam diam. Mereka ternyata sedari tadi berada pada bagian belakang kereta api, bagian dimana diletakkannya semua barang-barang penumpang.

"_Tou-san_, Neji-_nii_. Aku lupa!" pekik Hinata kemudian buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"Aku lupa beritahu ayah dan _nii-san_. Pasti mereka mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Hinata lagi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kiba. Namun langkahnya tak lama berhenti.

"Kita akan berpisah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, pasti." Kiba berucap pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata berlari kearahnya dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya didapatinya Hinata mencengkeram jaketnya dengan kedua tangannya seperti pertemuan mereka yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya tidak adil, baru bertemu kenapa harus berpisah lagi?

"Tapi aku belum ingin berpisah dengan Kiba-_kun_." Kiba sempat tercekat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_ di belakang namanya, namun segera digantikan dengan seringaian tipis.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun agar lebih lama bersama denganku?"

Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangguk cepat dengan semangat.

"Kau yakin?" Kiba kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, pertanyaan Kiba dijawab dengan anggukkan cepat. Bedanya anggukkan kali ini dua kali.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku. Kita akan memulai petualangan pertamamu." Kiba tersenyum menatap Hinata lalu memasangkan topinya ke atas kepala Hinata.

Tanpa keraguan, untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata mengangguk.

'_Maafkan aku kali ini tou-san, nii-san. Aku melanggar perintah kalian. Tapi tou-san dan nii-san tak perlu takut, karena ada Kiba-kun. Aku yakin dia akan menjagaku_. _Aku yakin itu. Dan kurasa ini awal dari pelanggaran-pelanggaranku yang lain. Karena aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Kiba-kun._" Batin Hinata.

"_By the way, you're so beautiful_, Hinata-_chan_. _Like your name_." Bisik Kiba dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris hasil dari belajar pada kakaknya, Inuzuka Hana. Mengira dengan itu, Hinata tak akan tahu arti sesungguhnya.

"_Y-you're welcome_, Kiba-_kun_." Jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Ekspresi terkejut Kiba berhasil lepas namun digantikan dengan senyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke atas Akamaru." Hinata pun naik ke atas punggung Akamaru dan mereka bertiga turun dari kereta api itu.

"Kau tahu jalan pulang kan?" ucap Kiba berlari di sebelah Akamaru.

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali.

1…

2…

3…

"Tidak tahu." Ucap Hinata tanpa dosa sambil menggeleng dan mengulum kedua bibirnya.

Mendapati jawaban Hinata, Kiba hanya mampu mengelus surai indigo Hinata.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian. Tak akan kubiarkan kau kembali ke awan, karena kau adalah malaikat mungilku tanpa sayap. Dan meskipun sayapmu kembali suatu hari nanti, kupastikan akan ku sembunyikan sejauh mungkin. Kalau itu mampu membuatmu tetap denganku_.' Batin Kiba.

Manik onyx itu mengalihkan atensinya kedepan dan dilihatnya tak jauh dari depan mereka, petugas yang tadi mengejarnya sedang menatap mereka balik.

"Bersiaplah, Hinata. Pengejaran akan dimulai." Kiba berseringai menatap Hinata dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akamaru seperti memberi kode.

Kadang kita tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi di masa mendatang. Cukup jalani saja kehidupanmu sekarang karena kau pasti akan menuju ke depan pada akhirnya. Meskipun itu membuat perpisahan mendatangi kita, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada diam di tempat.

Dan untuk perpisahan, tak ada yang dapat lari dari itu. Tapi percayalah, kau bisa memperlambat datangnya perpisahan itu.

**-Owari-**

**Bagaimana minna-san? Kali ini dengan pair yang berbeda. Ini termasuk pair kesukaan author juga loh, tapi tetap lebih suka SasuIno. Author menyukainya memang sejak lama tapi setelah selesai nulis ini fict, author semakin suka karena mereka…**

**KAWAAI…**

**Dan setelah ini tentu saja saya akan kembali hiatus dan nongolnya udah taukan kapan?**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, saya juga berencana membuat fict berchapter SasuIno dengan genre Fantasy. Tapi tenang kok, dibuatnya setelah tamat salah satu fict antara 'Your trouble is my trouble' dan 'My love story'. Lihat saja nanti yang mana lebih cepat tamat.**

**Jaa…**


End file.
